Boss Rush/Weapons, Equipment and Perks
These are the list of weapons, equipment and perks featured in Boss Rush. Legendary Weapons Boss Rush features wonder weapons from canon Call of Duty Zombies as "Legendary Weapons". Unlike regular weapons on the Weapon Wall, four of these weapons are only unlocked after achieving a certain Arena Rank and five are unlocked by completing an Easter Egg in a Zombies map featuring the Wonder Weapon. Once unlocking a Legendary Weapon, it will cost 10000 Points to purchase and 5000 Points to Pack-A-Punch. *Staff of Fire - Achieve Arena Rank "Warden" *Staff of Lightning - Achieve Arena Rank "Alpha" *Ray Gun Mark II - Achieve Arena Rank "Noble" *Thundergun - Achieve Arena Rank "Legendary" *Wunderwaffe DG-2 - Unlocked by "playing her game" on Der Riese *Scavenger - Unlocked by "sending the crew to Paradise" on Call of the Dead *Sliquifier - Unlocked after "being the architect of their instruction" on Die Rise *Blundergat - Unlocked by "breaking the cycle" on Mob of the Dead *Wrath of the Ancients - Unlocked by "erasing the one" on Der Eisendrache *KT-4 - Unlocked by "saving the one" on Zetsubou No Shima *GKZ-45 Mk3 - Unlocked by "freeing the one" on Gorod Krovi *Apothicon Servant - Unlocked by "opening the Key and completing the cycle" on Revelations *Kraken - Unlocked by "completing the Trial" on Voyage of Despair *Death of Orion - Unlocked by "defeating the Venerated Warrior" on IX *Winter's Howl - Unlocked by "acquiring the Project Skadi prototype" on Classified With the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Scavenger, players are able to Pack-A-Punch these weapons into either their PaP variants or into Specialized Weapon Variants; Lightning of the God and the IKELOS SR V1.0.1., respectively. To do this, players will need to hold down the action button for 2 seconds at the Pack-A-Punch machine and will cost 6000 Points. Roach Chronicles Weapons Equipment Anakin Nakamura Weapons *The Last Word - 750 Points to Purchase *Ace of Spades - 750 Points to Purchase *Fallen Angel - 750 Points to Purchase *Scorpio - 1500 Points to Purchase *Scareless Kick - 1500 Points to Purchase *Hazard of the Cast - 2500 Points to Purchase *First Love - 2500 Points to Purchase *Lady of Justice - 2500 Points to Purchase *Thomas' AK-12 - 2500 Points to Purchase *Misfit - 2500 Points to Purchase *Preserver - 2500 Points to Purchase *CERBERUS - 2500 Points to Purchase *Battleheart - 4000 Points to Purchase *Sweet Business - 4000 Points to Purchase *T-100 - 5000 Points to Purchase *Loaded Question - 5000 Points to Purchase *Longest Winter - Defeat the Gauntlet of Valor; 6000 Points to Purchase *Queenbreaker - Complete "Revenge of the Grimm"; 6000 Points to Purchase *Kingmaker - Survive for 50 waves in Grimm Survival; 6000 Points to Purchase *Delirium - Complete all Boss Battles involving The Angel; 6000 Points to Purchase *Lord of the Dragons - Achieve Arena Rank "Master"; 6000 Points to Purchase *Arbalest - Achieve Arena Rank "Mythic"; 6000 Points to Purchase *Lightning of the God - Pack-A-Punch Legendary Weapon Wunderwaffe DG-2 *IKELOS SR V1.0.1. - Pack-A-Punch Legendary Weapon Scavenger Due to the nature of these Specialized Weapon Variants, players will be unable to purchase attachments as the SWVs come pre-customized, and all of the SWVs with Weapon Perks will be unlocked and usable once purchased. SWVs with Weapon Mods will come pre-equipped already. Equipment There are several equipment available from the Nexus-verse. *Plasma Grenade - 300 Points to Purchase *Thermite - 300 Points to Purchase *Plasma Thermite - 300 Points to Purchase *Pulse Grenade - 300 Points to Purchase *X2h Flamethrower - 800 Points to Purchase *X4a Minigun - 800 Points to Purchase Greedyselfish Weapons Equipment Icestormshadow Weapons * Vortex Air Cannon - Costs 3000 to purchase * Xulopsic Flamethrower - Costs 2000 points to purchase * Apothicon Tentacle Thrower - Costs 1500 to purchase Equipment Perks Within the Specter Room, players will find numerous Perk Machines which they can purchase using the Points they earn from killing Bosses, and their minions, if they summon any. Unlike traditional Zombies maps or modes, players are able to hold up to five Perks instead of four; giving players more freedom and options to create strategies with the available Perks. *'Siphoner' - Siphon more Health from damaging Bosses — 4000 Points *'Master Mind' - Gain awareness of weaknesses on Bosses — 3500 Points *'Jackpot Daniel's' - Gain double Points for killing Bosses and Minions — 3000 Points *'Quick Revive/Helping Hand' - Reviving allies is much faster — 1500 Points *'Juggernog/Human Shield' - Increased player Health — 2500 Points *'Speed Cola/Speed Loader' - Increased reload speed — 3000 Points *'Double Tap Root Beer/Stopping Power' - Increased rate of fire and weapon damage — 2000 Points *'Stamin-Up/Marathon Runner' - Increased stamina and sprint duration — 2000 Points *'Mule Kick' - Hold three weapons — 4000 Points Category:Boss Rush